Point of View
by the Chocolate mermaid162
Summary: Sayaka secretly loved Kyousuke for all her life. But what if a girl came . A careless red haired girl? Would Sayaka's feelings for Kyousuke fade away and move to someone else? Or is she just worrying to much? (A Sayaka and Kyoko love story.)
1. Chapter 1

Point of View: Chapter 1

Sayaka stood up in disappointment. He was sleeping. Sleeping. Yet she took the train from her house all the way to the hospital to comfort him. Only to find him sleeping. She couldn't wait for him to wake up. She promised her parents that she will be home by 8:00. It was 7:55. She didn't care if she came a 7:59, She just wanted to spend some time with him. She picked up her bag and walked down stares to the exit. Kyousuke had promised that he won't sleep until 12 pm. Maybe the nurse gave him something that made him sleepy? Sayaka thought. It didn't matter, She was leaving. While walking home she heard a familiar voice. " Humans take things to seriously." She looked up in disgust. "what do you want?" she asked. The incubator jumped down from the tree. " Just seeing if your going witch hunting. Your soul gem looks a bit tainted." Sayaka took it out of her pocket. It did look a bit dark. She realized that she had no choice but to go witch hunting. If her parents asked where she's been she would have just say the hospital had a lock down. Hopefully they wouldn't worry to much. Hopefully Kyousuke would like the gift she left for him. Sayaka stepped in the woods. Her soul gem detected a witch here. Soon everything turned into the witch's labyrinth. As it shaped, she felt this unusual feeling. It felt like something was warning her. something...familiar.

HOW DID YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER?

SORRY IT'S SHORT, THIS IS A LITTLE PREVIEW TO ASK YOU GUYS SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! (: (:

PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND NO MEAN REVIEWS.

BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE! (: (: - BE BE


	2. Chapter 2

Point of View

Chapter 2:

Sayaka stepped in the labyrinth. Out of notice something almost hit her, but she ducked in time. " Yo! Watch out!" There was this girl with flowing red hair who looked like she was a Puella Magi too.

The girl came crashing to the floor. Sayaka stepped closer to see if she was okay. " Go away I got this!" She said. Sayaka took out her Soul Gem. " Hey, I can fight too!" Sayaka quickly transformed.

Dang it! Now I'll have to share the Grief Seed! The girl thought. Sayaka set out her swords in rows and began attacking. The girl jumped in and started attacking too with her staff.

Attack after attack they started bringing the witch down. But when Sayaka was caught of guard the witch pounded her in her back. "Gaahh!" Sayaka fell to the floor. The girl didn't bother to help her up, she just kept fighting. Sayaka watched in amazement as the girl took he witch down all by herself.

With one last hit the witch came tumbling down and the labyrinth turned back into the foggy woods. " Well that was hard work." Sayaka stood up. " The name's Kyoko." Sayaka picked up the Grief seed. " Sayaka Miki." Kyoko looked at her in a mad way. "Hey! How come you get the Grief seed?! Mine's more tainted!" Kyoko held up her Soul Gem. It did look more tainted.

"Oh..." Sayaka threw the Grief Seed. "Here. You need it more." Kyoko caught the Grief Seed and cleansed her Soul Gem. " Thanks." Kyoko took a Taiyaki out of her pocket and broke a piece. " Want some?" She handed a piece to Sayaka. " Sure." Kyubey jumped out from a tree.

"Good fight Ms. Sakura." Kyoko looked aggravated. " Hey! I said call me Kyoko! How bout I go get my frying pan. I wonder what Incubator tastes like..." Sayaka laughed. " Well I gotta go . See you whenever I see you!" Sayaka ran out the woods.

" Sayaka has great potential Ms. Sakura." Kyoko took out some Matches. " I could have a cook out, right here. I'll make some fried Kyubey."

DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?

PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND NO MEAN REVIEWS!

BYEEE-BE BE


	3. Chapter 3

Point of View Chapter 3:

Madoka:

Madoka looked out the window. Lot of things had been on her mind. She's been trying to think of a wish. Everything's fine in her life. She has a family, food, and Education. What more does she want?

Madoka knew that there had to be something she desire's for. Mami-san and Sayaka-Chan thought of wishes that helped others and themselves. Madoka felt her eyes sting. How could that witch eat Mami? Kyubey never told them about the dangers of a witch.

Madoka didn't want to thing about it. She didn't want to think about _anything _about magical girls right now. It was time for dismissal. Madoka stood up and went into the hall. She needed to take her mind off of things.

Kyoko:

She jumped of of the trash can and sat on the bench then took out a hamburger. " So what do you think of that girl, er, Sayaka?" Kyubey jumped on the bench. " I think she has great skills." The Incubator said. Kyoko took out some instant noodles. " She needs to work more harder while fighting witches." She said. " But it ain't my problem she sucks." She then slurped the last noodles from the bowl and then took out some fries.

" I don't need to worry about her taking my Grief Seeds anymore." She got up and started walking, taking out a box of biscuits. " I think you and Ms. Miki make a good team." Kyoko looked surprised. " Really?" Kyubey jumped on her shoulder. " Certainly." Kyoko pushed him off of her shoulder. " Well I'm going witch hunting, need some extra Grief Seeds." She walked to the ally with her Soul Gem and transformed. In the runes it spelled out, GISELA. The ally started changing into a labyrinth.

HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

SUBSCRIBE AND NO MEAN REVIEWS!

BBYYYEEE- BE BE


End file.
